


5 Times Kurt and Blaine Were Separated at their Wedding +1 Time They Weren’t

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Episode: s06e08 A Wedding, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: Episode 6x08: It's the day of the wedding and Kurt and Blaine would love nothing more than to spend just a few minutes together. Okay... maybe they have some attachment issues.Written for Day 1 of Klaine Advent 2017Prompt: "Attachment"





	5 Times Kurt and Blaine Were Separated at their Wedding +1 Time They Weren’t

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/168102973298/klaine-fic-5-times-kurt-and-blaine-were-separated).

  1. **Sue Sylvester**



With eyes like a hawk, Sue Sylvester was infamously adept at finding her target and going in for the kill – especially when said target was made up of soon-to-be Mr and Mrs Porcelain (her “OTP” according to a very confusing explanation from Santana). From across the wedding barn, Sue’s eyes locked on to her mark: Kurt and Blaine looking pristine as ever in their white groomsmen tuxes, practically glued to each other’s side and looking out across the sea of guests. They weren’t saying much to one another, but Blaine’s hand was placed delicately on a wooden post and Kurt’s hand was curled around his, thumb stroking the tender skin on the side of Blaine’s wrist.

Heart of stone notwithstanding, Sue wanted nothing more than to melt at the sight of her two favourite gays as their eyes twinkled when they looked at one another. But behind those looks, she could see another truth: the pain that both Kurt and Blaine were so clearly experiencing over the fact that the wrong couple were getting married today. Pushing emotion aside, she set her demeanour to harsh and blunt and frogmarched her way towards them – a woman clearly on a mission.

It wasn’t until Kurt and Blaine were following Sue’s orders to come with her that Kurt realised he’d been interrupted during the first bit of PDA he had actually been allowed to share with Blaine in a rather long time. The twitch in his hand made him want to do nothing more than reach over and grasp Blaine again. But for now, that could wait. After all, they could pick up where they left off after the ceremony.

 

  1. **Elliott Gilbert**



It was difficult to believe that just 20 minutes ago, Santana was on cloud nine, standing on a stage in front of her friends and family, delivering her line of “I Do” and becoming Mrs. Lopez-Pierce. She’d passed that moment of elation five minutes ago, however, when she rapidly began crossing over into rage and frustration as she wrestled with her wedding dress, desperately trying to work the ties and zips in order to get it off without ripping anything. Her second outfit of the day (a beautiful white jumpsuit) laid mockingly on the chair nearby and she glared at it as she managed to stab herself with yet another safety pin she didn’t even know was holding her dress together. Just as she was about to go full Lima Heights on the zipper, the quiet of the changing area was interrupted by a nearby chiming.

Hobbling across to her bag, she rummaged around until she found her phone, suddenly aware of the numerous messages she would have to reply to from friends and family later. For now, the name that flashed across the screen was one she wasn’t particularly expecting to see: _Starchild_. Tucking her dress under her arms, she accepted the call and balanced the phone to her ear.

~

Kurt had long since given up on trying to offer any help as he found himself and Blaine pushed to the side of the barn and told that they didn’t have to lift a finger on their wedding day and to leave the new seating rearrangements to the guests. Instead, Kurt looked on at the crowd with the weight of a brand new wedding band on his finger and a brand new husband in his arms _(‘MY HUSBAND!!!!!’_ he wanted to scream internally). Kurt’s long limbs practically enveloped Blaine from behind as they held on to one another, unable to keep the smiles off their faces.

“Is it kind of weird that I still don’t really know what to say right now?” Blaine asked, not even bothering to turn around and look at Kurt as he said it, but with a smile evident from his tone.

“No… No, I’m exactly the same,” Kurt replied, a laugh bubbling in his chest.

This time Blaine did turn his head to look at his husband, shock still evident on his face.

“This just doesn’t feel real. I feel like any minute now I’m going to wake up and find out I fell asleep at my desk at school.”

Kurt couldn’t help but lean in and kiss the corner of Blaine’s mouth at that before pulling back again, not letting go.

“I sincerely hope not. This day is way better than anything I could dream up.”

Blaine’s eyes became pools of liquid honey, lined with creases, as his mouth split into a wide smile. This was quickly replaced with panic when they were interrupted by Santana’s hollering.

“HEY, HUMMEL!” she yelled as she came tottering over to them, her dress barely hanging on under her arms with the zip half undone. When she reached them, she thrust her phone in front of Kurt’s face.

“Look, I’m guessing you’re gonna have a lot of phone calls like this in the next few days but can you please just take this one first and talk to Elliott before he flies down here himself?”

Kurt looked puzzled for the briefest of moments before registering what was happening with a shock and quickly letting go of Blaine to take the phone as Santana tottered away again. Almost instantly, Blaine looked like a kicked puppy as Kurt held the phone to his ear and began a frantic conversation with Elliott in which it was clear Starchild didn’t know whether to be confused that Kurt and Blaine were even back together, annoyed at not being there, or purely elated for his friends.

“I’m so sorry sweetie,” Kurt said to Blaine, laying a hand on his arm and covering the mouthpiece on the phone. “I’m just going to go take this. I think I kind of owe Elliott an explanation.”

Quickly shaking himself out of his pout, Blaine stopped the jealous monster before it could even make a peep. He smiled softly, urging Kurt to go talk to his friend. Kurt smiled back and walked outside to get away from the noise to continue his conversation, leaving Blaine with his thoughts.

_‘It’s totally fine. We have the whole of the rest of the day to spend time together. We can be separated for five minutes.’_

  1. **Tina Cohen-Chang**



Tina feels like she’s going to throw up. She’s built up and lost her courage about three times already and she just needs to get her head in the game and corner Mike. She has the engagement ring in her clutch and carrying it around has felt like a lead weight all day. She knows this is what she wants. She’s sure of it. And after seeing Brittany and Santana, and Kurt and Blaine, she pictured herself and Mike up there one day too.

 _‘So much for plans’_ she thought to herself as her stomach did another flip and she took another swig of champagne to stop her hands from jittering. What she really needed right now was a friend – some help and encouragement; someone who had done this all before and knew just what to say.

“Blaine!”

~

As plates from dinner were being cleared and people were about to get up for the second round of dancing, Blaine was content to finally relax next to Kurt for two seconds. Without saying a word, Blaine scooted his chair closer to his husband, reached over to grab Kurt’s hand, and gently laid his head on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt felt the weight on his neck and chuckled to himself as, without saying a word, he turned his face and kissed the top of Blaine’s head.

The moment was quickly ruined, however, when the weight on Kurt’s shoulder was suddenly gone and his own head fell painfully onto his shoulder. Turning to see what was happening, Blaine’s hand was the last bodily connection they had as Tina literally pulled Blaine out of his seat, away from Kurt and began hyperventilating as she talked at a hundred words a second. Quick to help, Blaine was instantly calming her down by making her breathe deeply and slow down. Once it was established that she was freaking out about the proposal, Blaine only had to glance at Kurt before Kurt was shooing him off to go save his best friend from a meltdown.

_‘Ughh maybe I’ll actually get to see my new husband some time today. But hey, he has left his champagne here and mine’s all gone so… his loss, I guess!’_

  1. **Rachel Berry**



Now that things were finally a lot more settled, Kurt was content at being reunited with Blaine as they each chatted with Mercedes and Artie. Blaine had taken a seat to be eye level with Artie as Kurt stood by his chair, talking to Mercedes. What Kurt really appreciated was that, although they weren’t in conversation together, Blaine was entirely leaning his head on Kurt’s hip and his hand was subconsciously holding Kurt’s left hand and playing with his wedding ring. The feeling made Kurt all warm inside which was why, when a bawling Rachel came up to him with mascara tracks down her face, it was like being doused in a bucket of ice water.

If he’d thought about it sooner, Kurt really should have made sure someone was in charge of Rachel’s alcohol consumption today. It only took him a split second to connect the dots and he was immediately apologising to Mercedes for the interruption, knowing what Rachel needed was a moment to cry on his shoulder in the ladies’ bathroom. Being around two pairs of friends getting married can’t have been easy on her today.

Turning back to Blaine to quickly explain his plan and get Rachel away from the crowd of stares, Kurt didn’t have to say anything as Blaine just squeezed his hand and said, “Give her an extra big hug from me.”

 _‘I may be giving Rachel Blaine’s affection’_ , he thought as he walked her through the crowd, _‘but when am I going to get some of my own?’_

 

  1. **Pam Anderson**



“God bless the guy who invented cake!” Kurt cried, slightly tipsy at this point and brandishing a forkful of the sweet stuff in a twirl above his head.

“HERE, HERE!”

Sitting perched on his lap, an equally tipsy Blaine began giggling, almost dropping his own slice of cake off the edge of his plate. “OOPSY!” he sing-songed, tilting his plate back to a balance.

Kurt then brought the fork down from above his head and leant in to Blaine, gesturing for him to eat the cake clinging to the end. In a moment of daring, Blaine slowly took the forkful in his mouth, keeping eye contact with Kurt, as he carefully eased off the utensil, licking the buttercream off sensually as he went.

Kurt sat frozen, all the breath in his body having left him as Blaine jiggled about on his lap, grinning cheekily and licking the crumbs off his own fingers.

“Blaaaaaaaine,” Kurt whined. “You can’t- *hicc* can’t do that. Iss not fair!”

Blaine just giggled again and set his plate back on the table next to him, instead using his hands to frame Kurt’s face and lean in to give him a slightly less than PG kiss.

As Blaine pulled away, Kurt looked slightly more dishevelled than before and was quick to point out that, “Okay, I think you’re a little more drunk than I am,” with a laugh.

As if on cue before things got slightly more on the level of R-rated, Blaine found himself with a heavy weight on his shoulder (breaking him out of his mojo) caused by an equally giggly and loud third person.

“BLAINEY!” Pam cried, flinging her arms around her son. “My beautiful, sweet baby boy!”

At this she smacked a loud and sloppy kiss on Blaine’s cheek, all whilst he balanced himself in Kurt’s lap and tried not to fly off.

“AND KURT! My other amazing son!” Pam now looked horrified as the information caught up with her. “Oh my god, Blainey! I have three full-grown, adult sons. I’M SO OLD!”

Instead of the usual weeping and wailing Kurt had come to expect of the drunk women at this wedding, Pam instead broke in to raucous laughter. Then in an instant she seemed to gasp at herself.

“BLAINEY! If I’m old, d’ya know what that means? Pretty soon I’ll get to be a grandmother!”

At this, she threw her arms in the air and whooped so loudly, she got quite a few stares. Blaine, however, seemed to gain instant heart eyes as he grinned like the cat who got the cream in Kurt’s direction.

Still taking absolutely no notice that her tipsy son was practically grinding on his new husband when she came over, Pam grabbed Blaine by the forearm and heaved him up.

“OHH BABY, THEY’RE PLAYING MY SONG! Come dance with me, Buzzybee! I’m sure your man won’t mind!”

Kurt already knew he wasn’t going to win that battle, so instead he conceded with a smile and allowed Blaine to follow his mother to the dance floor – but not before Kurt grabbed his husband’s hand and placed a kiss on the back of it and letting him go.

_‘I guess we’re not going to get that alone time tonight after all.”_

**+1. Burt Hummel**

His feet were sore, his voice was almost gone, nearly all the guests had left, and Carole had fallen asleep next to him with her head balanced on her hand, but Burt Hummel could honestly never remember feeling this happy in his life.

His son was married.

Not only was he married – he was married to Blaine, a kid Burt had long since thought of as his own son for quite a while now.

Of course, as well as the sheer joy and elation he felt, there was also a weight on his chest at the thought of those people who weren’t with them to celebrate this day. But he knew that both his first wife, and Finn, would agree this was one of the best days of their lives too – to see Kurt so happy. To see Blaine happy too.

A few dozen feet away, Kurt and Blaine were swaying side to side on the dance floor, the only ones still moving to the music as chairs and tables were being stacked and removed around them. They were as closely moulded together as they could be, with Blaine’s face tucked squarely into Kurt’s neck and Kurt’s hands holding tightly to Blaine’s hips – both with their eyes closed, remembering this moment forever.

Burt was struck so emotional by the sight, he didn’t even notice when Carole stirred next to him.

“Honey?” she said quietly, placing her hand on Burt’s arm, “It’s getting kind of late. Do you think we should go and detach them from one another? Send them off to their hotel or something?”

Burt kept his watering eyes on his sons as they continued to sway in each other’s arms, a smile easily filling his face.

“Let’s just give them five more minutes.”


End file.
